A heroes life
by shinhalliwell
Summary: The story is based off when Kara was sent to Detroit and loosed all of her memories .She meets soon to be friend and is helped to find her memories. Kara gets a new start in life to be normal or as normal as Clark .This is a au fan fiction .Includes romance and drama including Clark x Lois ,Chloe x Oliver, and oc/kara . Please read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this is my new fan fiction I had just written this is the pilot to start things off .This includes a little Kara/Oc named Mason. I would like to thank anyone who reviews this story it would mean a lot .I feel Kara should have her own love interest because everyone has one but her and the whole jimmy or Oliver thing isn't cool with me so here goes nothing.**

**This will have every now and again members of the avengers and their children who are and his friends do not think I have forgot about them this is a au fanfic. ;D**

**This story was inspired by the author known as charming writer. I do not own the series no one give two shits.  
**

* * *

It was any normal day in the Queen Residence .Oliver or A.K.A green arrow was working out as always when he received a call from his secretary saying that someone had wanted to speak to him. "Who is it?" the blonde playboy billionaire asked curious usually no one comes over un announced to his penthouse unless they are a very close friend for example Clark Kent . " A Mr. Rogers from stark industries. He claims he is a family member." the secretary said. Oliver smirked."Mr Queen ?" she asked. "Sure thing Lucy bring him up." "Yes Mr. Queen." Oliver grabbed a towel from the closet and wiped the sweat off of his sweaty body while getting a plain white t shirt. The doors opened. The man was about 6 .1, med built, dirty blonde, green eyes, vest and tie came into Olive's view.

"Well, well if it isn't my one and only cousin Mason James Rogers. What brings you over here huh?" Oliver asked smiling. "You know me Oliver I just wanted to check out on my little cousin .You know about the whole green arrow business and all being highly dangerous. Most people would be dead by now." HE said sighing. Oliver sat down at his desk."I'm not most people Mason now what else are you here for considering the fact that you only come to me when you need information. Green arrow isn't one know what is it?" Oliver asked calmly. "It's about information I need to tell you about and need . There is a group called VERITAS, it was a society who looked to the skies for coming life, most especially "The Traveler." Mason replied arms folded. "The traveler huh ….?Why are you telling me this?" Oliver asked trying to sound as if he doesn't care . "The members included the Queens, Dr Virgil swann, Bridgette Crosby, the Teague's, along with Lionel Luther. Your parents were in the group now me and Patty are in the organization looking for the traveler. We need to find him before anyone else does. Know I heard you made some new "friends" if you so happen to know this traveler I need you to call me. You know my number "Mason stated .Oliver was out of words he just looked at his cousin then looked down. The more he started to ponder the thought some things that were never explained to him started to come into view .Like what his parents did other than work, along with why they went to the luthors so much with the children of his parents children to "play" .Now that he thought about it most of them were dead but Lionel. "Sure thing man ," Oliver said grimacing.

Mason nodded ."How's it going with Lois? "Mason asked. Oliver looked at him like he had two heads. "Are you kidding me? Where did that come from?" Oliver asked dumb founded laughing. "Well that was the last thing we talked about when I called you last month I need to keep track of these kind of things you know. So where's the lucky lady ," Mason asked smacking his arm which didn't hurt. "We-broke up. I decided the whole Green arrow thing could of become too much of a hassle ." Oliver replied. "OH," Mason mumbled plainly. "What do you mean oh?" Oliver asked trying not to show how mad he was . "I mean that don't you think she deserves to know that you are green arrow? Even if you did break up with this girl she will put two and two together Oliver .Being that she is the one and only Lois lane If you can't trust her she simply isn't the one. " Mason paused then continued on what he had to say ."What about this Chloe girl you talk about?" He asked.

Oliver cutted him off before he could say anything else. "What about Patty huh, If I recall you guys had a pretty great time after that homecoming party at a hotel huh?" Oliver shot back. "That was like a decade ago Oliver," Mason mumbled. "Whatever she just helps me with missions that are all. Don't you have to be in Detroit Today? "Oliver asked trying to change the subject . Mason scratched that back of his head. "For the month yes. "Mason replied . "And Anyway Chloe has a boyfriend, Jimmy,we are just friends "He replied. "hmm." Mason said. Heading for the door. "I should get going .By the way Oliver remember that this family has a thing for blonde's maybe you should get to "know" this Chloe girl. Considering that fact that you bring her on dangerous missions all the time! You aren't getting any younger now are you?" mason said. "Good bye and don't let another year or two pass by for me to see your face!" Oliver shouted as he left. He laughed at the thought of him really doing that.

Oliver watched mason going out the has been a while and him being the CEO of stark industries and Oliver being the CEO of Queen industries they both cannot find the time to talk. It has been two years since they last saw one another .That doesn't mean they haven't talked when they get the chance the two talks about almost everything on the phone .

Mason is the son of Steven Rogers Aka Captain America and the black widow or Natasha Romanov. Oliver and Mason are distant cousins but treat one another like brothers. Mason isn't a super hero like Oliver but Oliver believes he could be. He has abilities are not like flying or durability like Clark but things that come in handy. Unlike Oliver mason refuses to accept his destiny .He was raised by Tony stark and Clint Barton along with the other avenger's children. Unlike his father Mason isn't always serous he is when he needs to be but on the other hand he is funny, extremely smart, determined, outgoing, and strong hearted.

Tony always kept the avenger's children's identities a secret.

Before going onto the plain Mason spotted Patrice swann .Mason chuckled "If it isn't Ms. Patty Swann here to grace me here with her presence how's the whole ice Queen doing for ya?" he asked happily. "My name is Patricia cut it out I'm here for strictly business. You are Ceo of Stark industries a very big company now act like one . Now what did Oliver tell you?" she asked. "Pretty big words I don't know if I understand." He said sarcastically. Patrice rolled her eyes smiling at him. "HE didn't tell me but the way he looked says he may know the traveler most likely he is in this group he has formed over the year and a half. I told him to call me when he finds out anything." He replied. "We don't have time Lionel has Intel on this traveler and he may kill him or god knows what else we don't have time. "Patricia snapped. "Look everything will be okay .As long as Oliver and his group of super heroes are around this traveler we have enough time .If this Kal el is as strong as the prophecies state then he will be fine." Mason stated arms folded. "Sir we should leave now," The flight attendant suggested. "Give me five minutes please. "Mason asked as the flight attendant went back into mason's private plane. "How can you be so lay back its Lionel Luther he has killed everyone in VERITAS including my father and Oliver's parents? In the hands of vigilantes?" she asked. "Well, under these circumstances we should and I'm not trying to say I don't care but I trust in Oliver to take care of the traveler for now .Just here what Lionel has to say make a plan with him for the traveler if he tries anything .I'll give you a call ," Mason said planting a kiss on Patrice's cheek. "Bye Patty!" He said smiling at her .She smiled back "Bye Mason ," she said watching his plane leave. That is when Lionel came and mason headed to Detroit where our story begins with Kara .


	2. The start

**Thanks all for all the views .I'm deeply sorry it took me so long I will try harder next six views in three days .Right now it is seventy one thanks.I love you .I will continue with the story if anyone has any suggestions please message me .Such as parts for Clark and Lois I am not sure what to post because i'm not trying to bring them out of relationship is read and review and have a nice day .**

As the plane left Patrica watched as it flew off .she was strong but to face the low life creep that had killed her father made her uneasy .She heard Lionel's voice from behind she took a breath in and out and wore her poker face. _OK I'm ready ,Patrica turned around ._"If it isn't Ms .Patty Swann. So you were the one sending me those cryptic letters huh?So what was so important you just had to see me" he asked. "The traveler .Where is he?" She demanded. "Traveler?What is that " He asked confused. "You know completely what I am talking about .You were in a group called veritas with the Queens ,Teagues , and my father of which have died ...but you,"she stated .

Lionel shook his head snickering "What are you implying...That I killed them all on what fact but on a rather stupid assumption?" Patricia glared at Lionel it came to her mind, how could a man be so heartless and lie through his teeth? "Based on the fact that after my fathers funeral his will stated that I receive all of his research .Including his journal which noted that you were obsessed with this traveler you wanted him all to yourself. I bet you would do anything to get to him even kill anyone that got in your way ." she replied. "You shouldn't stick your nose in something you shouldn't Ms. Swann." She smirked ."Bring me the son of krypton or justice will be served you can't not run away this time Lionel ." She said walking away .Lionel called out her name changing his mind."Fine lets make a deal .Meet me at this address in three days and you will have the traveler then." Lionel said handing her a piece of papper she glanced at the papper then up at lionel."I want him alive or everything I have on you will hit the media got it?" She asked lionel nodded ."Also I want to keep this between us. " he said."Sure." she said simply smirking stepping into her limo.

**With Mason**

After boarding off of the plane Mason entered into a black van along with his driver on the way to the hotel that they made a reservation for."Driver after I check into my room I would like for the bell hops to bring them in .Then afterwords go out for the meeting I have set with Bruce wayne for a meeting I have at 7:00 pm ." The driver looked at at the road."Yes sir." HE replied .The two wanted to talk about Stark industries being the shareholder of wayne industries they both were visiting Detroit in hope that none of the media would fine them .It was something that Mason wanted to do for a while he wanted to visit his old friend Azari T'Challa . Mason looked at the window then he remembered he had promised Pratricia that he would call as soon as he got to Detroit .He sighed picking up his cell phone Pratricia had already called him a hour ago and sent a text.

Patty: Hey I need to talk to you .It's about lionel I may have found the traveler I need you .Im going there in three days at three pm .I have the adress. need you to call me back asap.

Mason began typing ...

Mason:I just got into my car it's on it's way to the hotel then I'm meeting with Bruce.I'll be there.I'll see what I can do.

A womens scream was heared from the alleyway .Mason was going to ignore it and he thought to himself that it was the police's buissness he shouldn't interfere. But it came to him that if he didn't help her who would the police are no where around here .He thought for a secound then ordered the driver to stop the car which came to a sudden ran out in the rain and into the alleyway."Sir!" the driver shouted ."Stay there!" he replied back Mason ran into the alleyway he spotted a blonde female in her early twenties soaked pinned to the wall by a man with a pocket knife .He had just tore off the shirt that she had on showing her black laced bra."Someone likes being fancy eh," she could smell the liquor on him ."Please don't hurt me," she yelped. "Just saying that makes me want to fuck you even more sweaty," he said in a low seducing tone.

The man stoped and noticed a arm on his shoulder."Huh who the hell are you buddy go away this ain't no peep show," he said pushing his arm off of him agresevly ."You should really leave her alone,now leave ."Mason stated in a firm but loud voice. The man laughed at him and pointed the knife at mason"That's some funny shit man .What are you suppost to be some type of hero or somethin' this is the reall world pal the one with the knife always wins." He said running into mason with the pocket knife .The dirty bonde haired boy smirked grabbing the mans arm twisting it realesing the knife and pinning his arms behind his back .Kara looked at him in awe ."The one with the knife always wins."Mason mimicked ."Who says that are you really that drunk or just really really retarted .A gun yes but a knife are you kidding me what is this New jersey ?" mason asked letting him go kicking the knife away he turned his head to the lady .she saw his face."You should really get going." he suggested .Drunk as the man was he grew the nerve to pick up a piece of broken wood and bashed it agaisnt masons head .Kara screamed .Mason feel to the ground .His legs shaking ."Not so high and mighty huh now mr buissness man." Kara hurried to mason's side checking his pulse .Strangely enough he was alive."Hey whore leave him .Get your ass over here now!"

He groaned then stood up blood pouring from his head mason wiped the blood from his forehead .It was times like this he was glad he wasn't all normal. Before the other man knew it Mason punched the guy in the stomach then knocked him out glanced at Kara she looked worried and scared shivering soaked."Are you all right?" he asked out of breath .Kara glanced at him nodding "I should be asking you that ...thanks for saving me .I guess I have my own personal hero huh?" Mason smiled then grabbed his head and winced it pain ."I'm not dead that's for sure."Mason replied covering her up with his jacket he called the police and informed them were the man was also told bruce he couldnt make it .That it was a life the ambulance came they inspected Kara she had no cuts on her but a bruise on her arm when they checked Mason they stinched him up it wasn't that bad at all by the trace of blood all over him he looked like he got attacked with a metal bat . After The police asked kara what happened they went to mason to question him for a half hour mason asked them to make sure this didn't get to the news they agreed.

Mason glanced at kara ."Thanks agian."she said."Sure thing hey what's your name anyway mines Mason Rogers ." He said letting out his looked to the side."I don't know realy to be honest I don't remember anything I was just in the middle of the road then this man came and attacked me then you came." she replied in a scared thought for a moment on what to do for her .Who would take care of her if she has no memories .No one would come to her right he had a idea "Well I have this friend she's a doctor maybe she could help I'll take you to her house .You can stay for the night until she comes in the moring it is getting late and I have friends high in power that can help you find out who you are."Mason asked putting out his elbow gesturing her to take hold of it .Kara stepped back unsure she didn't know him then agian she didn't even know herself ."Okay but for one night seperate rooms right ?She'll come in the morning?"she asked."Scouts annor ," Mason said placing his hand on his chest .Kara looked up at his grean eyes and got losed in them .Mason tilted his head."You okay lady?" he asked.

Kara got back to reality and gave her reply"I'm fine .Also Since you seem like a gentlemen.." she traled off."Uh huh,"mason gestured out his elbow ."then I guess going with you wouldn't be all that bad now would it." she replied grabbing on to his arm . "Smart cookie," he said bringing her into the van ."You have your own driver ?"she asked."Yeah ,while you were out there I was on my way to a meeting i'm just going to be here for a month .I have something to attened to tommorow ." " sorry I mest up your day ," she replied ."Don't say that it's not your fault you had your memory wiped or that you were attacked by some drunk .Besides today i would have just been infront of a room full of boring men talking about a whole lot of boring crap "he said looking out into the _I think I just met a great new friend .How do I explian this to Tony I will never know ? _Mason turned to see kara fast asleep . "Hey how about you just tak me to Azari's house I would like for his wife to look at this women ." mason asked trying not to wake up Kara ."Yes, I know the way who is she looks like a cutie is she your new girl ?" he asked .

"You know I'm not looking for one right now I just met her.I'm just helping her You know I love Pratrica." Mason said bluntly ."Sir you haven't dated in a month .She broke up with you .May I ask why do you care for a random cute face you just met?You said you wouldn't ever become a super hero sir,"the driver asked driving looked at the rear view sighed."I don't know her besides she has to memory of who she is as far as I know she needs help right now . I feel like I am obligated to help her .Just because someone saves someone doesn't makes them a super hero it makes them human .Look the police wasn't doing there you need a logical answer to save someone ?"Mason asked going through his Ipad for the new designs for stark towers ."well no I guess you don't ,"the driver said pulling up to the house.

**Kara**

Kara opened her eyes ."How did I get here," she asked herself. She noticed a note on the night stand next to her .

_Hi I dropped you off at my friends house his wife is a doctor in detroit .When you wake up you can go down stairs to eat brech fest will be ready then you may get checked out .There is a extra set of clothes your size in the closet .I'll do everything in my power to help you find your memory in the mean time stay here ._

_Mason_

After that Kara took a shower and got dressed and walked down the house which was huge and was in the middle of the house . she was struck with awe on how beatiful the stain glass windows on the cieling was."This is beatiful..." Kara said to herself looking at her surrondings."why thank you ."Kara turned around to see who it was a women 5.4 in a doctors hair was long and jet black in a pony tail she had brown hazel eyes and a beaty mark on the right side of her face."Hi nice to meet you ."She said shaking karas smiled back."Nice to meet you to Ms."

"I am Husband is Azari .MAson had brought you here to see if I can find anything about your life see what you remember and do not remember ."Clara asked getting out a small lead pen light ." pointing it into karas eyes her pupils seems fine .Ciara jotted things down in her note my finger as I move it." said moving her finger .Kara followed her finger with her continued to write things down."Any nausa ?" Kara shoke her head."Okay here what do you do with this?" She said handing kara a pen Kara clicked the pen."Good." Ciara said continuing to write things down."What is all this have to do with regaining my memory?"Kara asked."What do you remember really which seems to be wrong with your regular life you know how to work a pen telling me you have the ability to as eat ,sleep, i need to know what started it do you have any bumps or bruises on your head did you have any blood on you when you woke up ?" she asked explaining to Kara everything."No just this one on my arm when I fell .Other then that none I was just in the middle of the road .The only blood I had on me was Masons when he got his head bashed in by a Drunk ."Kara said looking at a shocked Ciara . "Okay any headaches?" she asked continuing to write notes down."The only thing I can come up with for now is that you have retrograde amnesia which is memory loss occurred by the incident of trauma .Or Emotional Amnesia caused by physiological trauma usually temporary." Ciara said .Kara sighed looking at the ground .Who am I,Kara asked herself?"Don't worry Mason will find out who you are he will find your family then you will gain back your memory in no time.""I hope So." Kara said. Clara seemed more focus on MAson when he got here he was covered in blood she had thought it was Kara .MAson Carried her in bride style into a extra room. "Hey what happened why are you covered in blood?" Clara asked. "There was a accident .Look she has to memory what so every so could you try to see what is up with her?"MAson asked ."Sure thing ." Clara replied."Thanks ." Mason said writing a note and leaving it by the night stand.

"Where is Mason?"Kara asked. "He just came back twenty minutes ago he's in the Kitchen Cooking should go tell him what you want."Ciara replied ."K thanks where is the kitchen?" "Down the hall to the left ," Ciara replied going through pappers.


	3. The struggle

**Sorry for the wait ill try as hard as i can to update this i hope you guys love it.**

* * *

Kara followed the directions to the kitchen. Whatever he was cooking smelt great .She walked in the kitchen and saw mason cooking with an apron tied around his waist and talking on the phone on a earpiece. He noticed Kara behind her then decided to talk to the person later and asked for them to hold on a bit then he turned to Kara."Hello Ms. Did you sleep well?" Azari asked from behind carrying a newspaper in his hand."Yes sir." Kara replied. "Sir? Just call me Azari .We're friends that's something you call your father" He replied with a welcoming smile. "Sure thing." Kara replied .She felt welcomed into Azari's turning on the tv in the kitchen and it was imediatly on the news there was a huge fire and no one knew who started the fire they weren't focused on that but more of how to stop it the flames engulfed the whole building .Azari and only with everyone seeing this stood there out of words and wacthed ."See what Tony..on the tv." Mason asked tony on his phone then glanced at the tv."That.." mason said trailing four secounds the fire was gone a red blue blur surrounded the building then the fire jsut on was there this thing or someone just vanished. Everyone cheered and cried that it was over .People started running out of the building and out came Grean arrow ,and black canary holding children in there arms that couldnt get out.

**In metropolis**

**"Nina -samantha." a crying mother screamed from afar running to her children. "Mommy !" The twins screamed full of glee at the same two jumped out of grean arrows arms pouncing on their mother who was crying."Thank you thank you so much ." She said hugging her children tightly. "No problem mam have a nice day." Grean arrow said .Black cannary stil had a boy in her arms about seven.A middle aged man came from behind and called the little boys name."Xavier?!" he asked .Black cannary looked behind her."Daddy!" the child yelled running into his arms."Thank you so much!" the father said to black canary in tears. "I was just doing my job sir" Canarry replied .She really didnt think she was doing that much of anything realy this should be something anyone woul do if they were capable of doing nodded smiling at her very grateful."Well you are great at it ," he said walking away with his son in his arrow glanced at black sucked her teath ."What are you looking are ?" she asked ."You ," he shot back."This hero thing it really suits you ."Grean arrow replied. "Thanks it's wiered though doing all this all these people i never imagined i would turn out to be so useful to society," she said walking away when the tw were hassaled by the media. **

**"Grean Arrow Grean Arrow !" "Grean Arrow who is this wonderful lady with you?" "How did you guys take out the fire or was it the blur?" so many questions all at once .Black cannary opened her mouth"My name is Black cannary .Yes it was the blur -" With that oliver grabed on to Black cannary and ziplibned to a different building.**

**Oliver caught up to clark he was deep into space by now looking at everyone below him."Well well well if it isnt the great clark kent you just saved hundreds of people why are you looking all blue clark? " "You shouldn't say my name out like that Grean arrow ." he said bluntly."Come on clark no one is around why are you so down?" Oliver asked taking off his glasses and taking down his hood."It's KAra I can't find her ive looked all over kansas and all over the world for her where could she be?She's my only family i have and her not being I miss her is all i can say right now oliver." Oliver glanced at clark who was looking at everyone from below letting the air hit his face."Look clark I know how you must feel me and Mason are the only ones left in our family and I miss him all the of us travel and we never get to see one another i saw him one yesterday before that it's been maybe a year or two i lost count before i last saw him but we always know we will meet agian somewhere along the way .Look Clark Kara is fine you will find her she's stilll on earth probably still trying to find you." Oliver said placing his hand on clarks shoulder."Thanks oliver." he said oliver let go of his hand and put his sunglasses and hoodie back on ."Now lets head back to yhe farm everyone is great they are alive lets head out." clark said while both of them headed to the farm.**

_Back with kara_

Both of the men in the kitchen were shocked they didn't know who are what could even do that ."IT was the blur" Azari whispered to MAson."The blur?Who's that?" MAson asked ."The blur is some kind of super hero that has been out saving people from near know its him when you see a red-blue powers include super speed .HE leaves this S symbol." MAson pondered the thought about maybe this blur would be this kal el from krypton .No it can't be possible he would need more then super speed theres other people out there with super sonic speed fasther then the blur."Does he have any other powers?" mason asked. "As far as i know mason no." "damn it." mason cursed under his breath .The two men noticed KAra from behind who was still looking at the tv .Which had the S showing up on the screan ."hope." she mumbled under her breath ."Sorry what was that ?Do you remember anything ?" They glanced at the screan which only showed an S but nethier knew what it this blur had a connection with this stranger. "Hey are you alright?" Azari asked concerned she looked like she was sick she looked at the floor then next thing she knew her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Next thing she knew she was in a hospital she heard voices so she diecided to close her eyes."Her name is ..Linda -linda lee." It was mason she knew it .Linda?Kara liked that name very much .But where did he get that name from suited her ."Is she awake .Maybe i could see her check if she's alright?" MAson asked concerned. "Sir she needs her rest we are doing the best we can the mean time you could go get some rest or wait out here." The nurse suggested. "Okay ." he said. Mason decided to call Tony he went bullistock earlier when he met up with him .He could almost see his vain pop out of his head it was amussing well amusing to him was he going to do with Patty swan?Mason rubbed his right hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling all of this made his head hurt."This is going to be one crazy week isnt it?"he asked himself thinking about linda/kara along with the whole traveler situation." linda heard everything and ringed the nurses button who came in."You're awake." Kara had flashbacks of certian things like for instance this place which was made of crystals and wiered couldn't put them all together right now but could it be possible it had to do with the man that was on tv? Mason waited outside for an hour just fiddling with his fingers ." ?" the nurse called. MAson went into the room. He saw Karaw who was connected to a Iv . "She's fine but to make sure we will be making a couple of tests we just took a bit of her blood .When that comes back both of you will be ready to go." "Thanks." mason replied."No problem sir." the nurse said along with the doctor and other nurses then left the room. "Hey." Kara said to Mason. "Hey so are you alright you scared me back there you know?" mason told Kara. She didn't know what happened to her eitheir it was all a blur hopefully she will find out later.

"Sorry for making you worry im fine head hurts alot though." Kara said before her stomach started rumble masonstarted to laugh which she found kinda goofy."You never ate last night or this morning did you that's not good?How about we check out this dinner that's in town their food is great you know if you want to ,my treat ." Mason said in a happy toned Kara looked at the window unsure of herself. Mason walked up to her bed."Look i know that you are worried out of your mind about what can happen to you considering the events from last i''ll protect you you have nothing to worry 'll grab a bite to eat then we'll head to the police station k?" Mason said trying to ease the pain. "Protect me huh? I guess i have my own super hero huh?" kara said smiling at mason."You could say that." mason replied. Then linda/Kara thought about earlier when mason talked to the nurse."Linda Lee where did you even get that name anyhow?" Mason scracthed the back of his head then bit his lip."That's another story don't worry." It really came from the neo Latin language (Italian, Spanish or Portuguese) word _linda_, which is the feminine form of _lindo_, meaning "beautiful, pretty, it's a myth thatPeople with this name tend to be a powerful force to all whose lives they touch. They are capable, charismatic leaders who often undertake large endeavors with great success.

They value truth, justice, and discipline, and may be quick-tempered with those who do not. HE thought about the name on the way to the would be embarresing to tell her that. Lee was just something he put in there.."Where are you going?" Linsa /Kara asked. "Waiting out here so you can get dressed unless you want me to help you hahaha?" mason said in a teasing voice walked out the door. Kara turned red and tryed to ignore that last comment she got out the bed and began to look at her braclet she had on .She began to stare at it it was the same symbol she saw on tV.

Kara put back on her blouse and someone knocked on the door."we have your blood test may I come in ?" The nurse asked. ""Yes." Kara/linda replied. She walked in with a clipboard and pen."You're results came in fine you just had a panick attack overall you seem fine just have some rest okay?" The nurse suggested handing her the paper for prescription."Thanks." Kara said. "No problem." she replied leaving. Kara walked out and left with mason to the Diner they walked in Kara could smell the maple syrup ,coffe, and cake."smells great!"Kara said to shirly the waitress came to escourt the two to a table. "Hey hi Mason what can i get you and your new friend." Mrs .shirley asked getting out her took their orders then Linda went into the bathroom and while she was in there Lex Luthor came into the Diner.

Lex spoted Mason and was surprised."Hey if it isn't my old pal Mason Rogers?" Lex asked . Mason looked from the tv to Lex he wasn't in the mood to talk to lex they never got along after Mason and Patricia started to date in middle school then in high school when they started to sleep together they just stopped talking. Mason just chosed to suck it up and talk to the man."Hey Lex what you been up to?" Mason asked while lex sat on the opposite chair across from him."Nothing much just comingup with new things for Luthor ?" "Just on a buisness trip for stark industries then im heading home to newyork." mason replied his phone viberated in his pocket he got a text from Praticia and one from oliver a hour ago. "Buisness trip huh?It wouldn't be with with Bruce wayne would it there were rumers you now?" Lex asked. "Maybe look you should really get out of that seat i have someone with me who's in the bathroom at the moment so.." Mason said . "I guess we should rap this up then shouldn't we. You know Patty is in Metropolis right how are you guys doing lately?" Lex asked. Mason rolled his eyes "Fine she's fine stubborn but fine." Mason replied sighing."Oh she talked to me earlier and informed me of this group called veritas .Which was on my mind lately .Do you remembering when you & oliver used to come over and the adults had this"club" well this was it." "Why are you telling me all of this?" Lex raised his shoulders up then down."Maybe you know more then you let more then patricia might even know who the traveler is?"

Mason saw Linda coming from the bathroom."Look i know nothing about this traveler but i do know it was something you could have been and never will goodbye Lex." Mason said as lex was filled with anger to another table ."Was he following me ?" mason asked linda sat back down."Who was that ?" linda asked .as the food came took his plate from the waitresses hand and linda did the same with hers."Um a old friend of mind that's all." MAson replied ."Oh okay ." Linda said thanking the waitress for the food.

* * *

How was that did you love it like it tell me in comments Thanks for _reading._


End file.
